


They Will All Die

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, my bb
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: COWT 9, Settima Settimana, "COWT!verse".





	They Will All Die

**Author's Note:**

> COWT 9, Settima Settimana, "COWT!verse".

Nel cielo sereno che si stendeva tra le case trilla una risata di bambino, seguito da grida altissime di gioia e di gioventù. Un gruppo di bambini iniziò a correre avanti e indietro, sparpagliandosi e riunendosi in tutti gli angoli della piazza principale beandosi di uno di quei giochi infantili che sono ormai imperscrutabili per gli adulti, nei quali il seme fertile dell'immaginazione è già da lungo tempo marcito; ma anche se i genitori, che li sorvegliano con attenzione più o meno nitida dal bordo della piazza, non possono comprendere il senso di quelle corse e di quei giochi, traggono comunque diletto nel vedere la loro progenie così felice. Dopotutto, quale vista migliore può esserci per un padre amorevole o per una madre premurosa che vedere i propri bambini felici per l'arrivo del grande evento triennale della loro gloriosa nazione?

È uno spettacolo che riesce a toccare qualsiasi cuore, anche quello più cinico e misantropo, quello della donna che siede su una panchina defilata e osserva le corse dei bambini senza vederle davvero, traendo schemi dal caos perché è l'unica conoscenza che ha sottratto al suo fratello che non è stato. Celestia non vorrebbe mai avere dei figli: è stata ripudiata da se stessa, scacciata dalla madre che pure ama, e con la fortuna che si ritrova (è questa la sua opinione) la sua progenie non esiterebbe a fare lo stesso. Eppure un sorriso riesce ad attraversare le sue labbra carnose e sensuali, spaccando la piega severa che hanno assunto da lungo tempo. Ricorda dei suoi giochi da bambina, di quando si deliziava delle moine di sua madre e del modo in cui la trattava come carne della sua carne, sangue del suo sangue, icore del suo icore. Era la figlia della Veggente, in tutto e per tutto, e amava quel suo modo possessivo di fare la madre almeno quanto lo detestava.

Poi qualcosa si è spaccato in lei, e ne ha preso le distanze: e alla prima occasione l'ha rinnegata, prima con le parole, infine con la magia.

Le ombre della guerra imminente si stendono sull'Arena così come fanno i grandi palazzi che la circondano. Qualcuno - pochi - si mostra preoccupato, ma proviene da fuori e non riesce a contagiare con il suo cipiglio la gioia dei nativi. La maggior parte è inconsapevole. Nessuno se ne preoccupa, mentre i giochi dei bambini continuano, i ricordi delle infanzie degli adulti vengono rievocati, e il quadro davanti agli occhi di Celestia sembra gridare a tutti che la vita è meravigliosa.

A tutti, meno che a lei. Perché la vita fa schifo, e devono morire tutti.

*

Ci ha pensato, non può negarlo. Affrontarli in uno scontro aperto è un suicidio: anche se fosse da solo, non è sicura di poter battere Celes in una sfida singola, sebbene abbia vantato per molto tempo il contrario. Celes è sempre più potente, e il motivo le sfugge, mentre lei è sempre più debole perché non ha più accesso al Cristallo. Finché era frantumato, poteva assorbire tranquillamente la sua energia, e pazienza se parte di essa era andata a nutrire le forze malvage e il caos: per i suoi piani, più caos si suscitava, meglio avrebbe potuto stabilire il proprio dominio in qualche Landa, attingendo poi a quella magia per sostentarsi.

Aveva funzionato, per la maggior parte. Aveva scelto Vuklonikor perché in qualche modo somigliava a Tanit, verdeggiante e bucolica, e l'aveva trasformata a immagine e somiglianza della sua anima, tormentata e disperata, resa folle dal rifiuto del fratello che non era tale di accettare completamente se stesso. Vuklonikor era un circo perverso, un incubo a occhi aperti, e il suo caos nutriva la sua magia.

E le permetteva di tenere in vita sua madre.

Non aveva pensato che l'attacco al Cristallo avrebbe potuto metterla in pericolo di vita: non sapeva che fossero così intimamente collegati, né poteva immaginarlo - su nessun libro è stata scritta una simile conoscenza, per paura che venisse trafugato o divulgato a chi poteva far del male alla stirpe delle Veggenti. Aveva attinto alla sua magia, certo, ma era una magia sua per diritto di nascita - a differenza di Celes, che quella magia l'aveva usurpata.

"Bella signora, stoffe per rendervi ancora più bella? Gioielli, profumi?"

Un venditore ambulante le si è avvicinato, proponendo la sua merce. Celestia si chiede per un istante cosa fa pensare a quella nullità di poter non solo rivolgere la parola a una Veggente, ma di suggerire che la sua bellezza non sia abbastanza. Come se pelle, monili d'argento e inserti di seta e velluto siano in grado di trasformare una sguattera in signora.

L'ambulante vede qualcosa nei suoi occhi, ma non fa in tempo a spaventarsi e indietreggiare: il suo carretto esplode in una violenta fiammata, e tutti i presenti in piazza iniziano a correre, la gioia e la spensieratezza di colpo dimenticate. Le madri chiamano a gran voce i figli, i mariti fanno lo stesso con le mogli, i bambini si rifugiano al sicuro tra le braccia dei genitori o nelle case degli amici; e l'ambulante che vede la sua paccottiglia e la sua vita chiede aiuto a squarciagola, cerca i pompieri, cerca di soffocare con il suo mantello le fiamme. Solo allora Celestia lancia un grido, si finge anch'essa spaventata, mentre lascia la piazza e si invola tra le stradine che corrono dietro alla grande Arena. Uno spreco di magia in un momento in cui le servirebbe ogni stilla di quella rimasta, si dice, ma non importa più.

Devono morire tutti. A partire da quel grasso maiale, e per finire con Celes.

*

_Contro ogni sua previsione, il Cristallo era stato ripristinato: e ora che Celes vi aveva infuso la sua energia, di colpo non era più accessibile, non poteva usare la sua magia per attingere a quella della sua eredità. Era tagliata fuori._

_Aveva la magia di Vuklonikor, certo, ma era una misera ombra rispetto al pieno sole del Cristallo, e prima o poi l'avrebbero cercata, inseguita, e infine strappata via dalla sua stessa magia. Aveva bisogno di fermarli. Aveva bisogno di fermare Celes._

_Il legame tra di loro non era stato del tutto reciso, così lo aveva rinforzato e ripristinato, iniziando a influenzarlo. Eppure non era servito: era riuscita a prendersi la vita di uno dei suoi compagni, condannandola all'oblio, ma era servita soltanto a farlo arrabbiare ancora di più. Vuklonikor era persa. Lei era in fuga. E l'unico desiderio che poteva ancora esprimere era che morissero tutti._

*

Celestia si chiede se Celes sia riuscito a liberarsi dalle trappole che aveva predisposto per lui su Vuklonikor. Aveva previsto che sarebbe stato scortato dai leccapiedi guardie del corpo che insisteva a trattare da amanti (un abominio, chissà zio Lacros cosa avrebbe pensato di un consorte un quarto vampiro!), non da una quantità di maghi e guerrieri provenienti da Lande diverse. Rendeva la situazione ancora più disperata, in vista di uno scontro finale. Aveva un bisogno di alleati ancora più disperato.

Il sole morente di quella Landa attira il suo sguardo verso l'Arena. Si era fatta spiegare in cosa consisteva il grande evento per cui così tanti visitatori erano giunti in città: all'inizio aveva pianificato di utilizzarli come scudi umani, per impedire a Celes di sterminare una popolazione pur di stanarla - _chi si dichiara buono è così prevedibile_. Adesso, però, ha una diversa idea a stuzzicarle l'ingegno.

Avrebbe potuto convincere i guerrieri magici a stare dalla sua parte?

La Veggente aveva una certa iconografia ben nota, ma in pochi hanno potuto incontrarne una nel corso di una vita mortale. Celestia tira una ciocca di capelli a sé, arrotolandola contro un dito. Si chiede se sia in grado di impersonare sua madre, la più potente Veggente da lunghi secoli, il tempo necessario ad affascinare il guerriero o la guerriera più forti, e forse anche altri. Uno scudo vivente che potesse attaccare, oltre che difenderla. Un'arma da contrapporre alle armi di Celes, un esercito con cui sfidare il suo esercito. _Sì, è senza dubbio possibile._

Avrebbe dovuto giocarsi al meglio le sue carte. Mostrarsi innocua, vulnerabile nel suo immenso potere. Avrebbe dovuto consumare molta magia per mantenere le apparenze - forse non sarebbe bastata. E se mantenessi il mio aspetto? Chi potrebbe riconoscere mia madre, se non esiste un solo ritratto di lei se non su Tanit?

 

*

Seung Ahm-Gi è la prima a cadere nel suo incantesimo, tessuto non di magia e parole arcane ma di fascino e interpretazione teatrale. Pmviira la segue a ruota, e Celestia è affascinata dal suo aspetto innaturale, dal potere che la pervade e che è diverso da qualunque altro potere incontrato nella sua vita o nei propri ricordi. Eva Lirica e Gaelin sono più diffidenti, la prima difesa dall'impeto vivente della natura - chissà se sta tentando di avvertirla del mio inganno - e la seconda che non ha proprio mai sentito parlare di lei, perché è vissuta per vent'anni in qualche buco del Multiverso.

Ma lei è _la Veggente_ , la custode di tutti i regni e di tutto il potere degli universi; e sì, tutte e quattro hanno potuto accarezzare la sua pelle di pesca, baciare le sue labbra calde e piene, e hanno potuto toccare il famoso Cristallo, vibrante di magia purissima e arcana - un diamante in cui ha riversato gli ultimi scampoli rubati a sua madre e a suo fratello, una riserva che avrebbe potuto usare in un momento buio o nella necessità di fuga.  

Non serviva più.

Quattro potenti guerriere erano dalla sua parte, le più potenti che potesse trovare.  _Che_ _venga Celes - no, che vengano tutti_ , si disse, trionfante. _Moriranno tutti._


End file.
